


I Am Going To Help You Through This

by MareenOfSunshine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano is 19 years old, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anisoka, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker Are Not Together, Past Rape/Non-con, Sad with a Happy Ending, ahsoka tano and anakin skywalker are together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MareenOfSunshine/pseuds/MareenOfSunshine
Summary: !!!TW FOR RAPE!!!I know that you don’t want to be touched right now and I am going to respect that. You don’t have to be scared no one will never ever do something like that again. I know how strong you are my love. You can do it
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	I Am Going To Help You Through This

**Author's Note:**

> again: trigger warning for rape!!!!
> 
> I hope you guys still like it (even though its an extremely sad subject)
> 
> remember to keep your head up: you are perfect the way you are doesn't matter what anyone says <3
> 
> leave a comment :)

Anakin had already sensed that something was wrong while she was still on the mission. Ahsoka had blocked some parts of their bond which never happened.

It was stupid anyways, they always did everything together so why send her on a mision alone? Alone on a spying mission? 

It wasn’t like he thought that she wasn’t capable of doing the mission, she was very much capable of doing the mission (any mission), but it was the place she was going. He wanted to protect her. 

“You must be very proud of her”, Obi-Wan said when Anakin walked up to him in the hangar, they were going to greet Ahsoka, Rex and Echo. “I am always proud of her”, Anakin said and Obi-Wan chuckled. “You are a wonderful teacher”, Anakin smiled at him. 

There was no one he loved more than Ahsoka. He remembered their first night together.

_ “You can’t be serious!”, Anakin laughed. They were once again going to one of the 501st’s parties because of another victory. “Shut up!”, she argued and laughed. “You are going to be cold, you underestimate the weather!” - “It’s not that cold Skyguy believe me!”, Anakin shook his head, quickly vanished into his room and then came back with a robe. _

_ “What are you-”, Ahsoka started and Anakin put the robe on her, it was one of his old robes which she had worn plenty of times. “I am not going to have you sneeze all over the place!” _

_ As they went to the party the hours went by and Rex’s usual mocks of them seriously having to get together lead to them finally kissing, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was his feelings for her, but at least he had finally done it. _

_ When he woke up the next morning, he gently stroked her back, her orange skin was touched by the sun. _

_ It was the day they finally got together, aka her 19th birthday.  _

Ahsoka stepped out of the ship, having her distance to Rex and the others. She immediately had Anakin worried, it wasn’t plastered with her usual smile and excitement of seeing him again after weeks. 

She looked sad, tired and lost. “We’re very proud of you Ahsoka. The both of us”, Obi-Wan said and placed a hand on her shoulder to which she immediately jerked together. “Let’s get you to bet you’re tired.”, Anakin said and started to walk back to their chambers with her. He refused to touch her since it obviously caused her distress.

Ahsoka immediately vanished into her room and it wasn’t until the very late evening that she came out.

“Anakin?”, she whispered. He was sitting on the couch and was working on his datapad. He immediately looked up to her. “Yes Snips, what’s up?”, he turned off the datapad and put it away.

Ahsoka looked like she had just finished crying for hours. He noticed her breathing intensified before she basically bursted. “Ahsoka”, he got up and walked over but she moved back almost immediately. 

“W-We were captured a-and the g-guy he-”, she was sobbing and as Anakin wanted to take a step forward she stepped one back. “R-Rex and Echo said they’d come for me, they promised b-but he-”, Ahsoka grabbed the kitchen aisle tight and slowly sunk down next to it. This whole moment was breaking Anakin’s heart but he had to be strong for her now. He had to be strong for the woman he loved. 

“They didn’t make it in time, did they?”, he swallowed and went to his knees to not stand over her like the monster that did this to her. 

Ahsoka was crying hardly, her sobs were loud and she was in pain, she let him feel everything now, she had stopped closing herself off. Suddenly he realised what to do now.

“I know that you don’t want to be touched right now and I am going to respect that. You don’t have to be scared no one will never ever do something like that again. I know how strong you are my love. You can do it”, he spoke softly and comfortingly. Ahsoka cried and shook her head. 

“I know my love, I know. We are going to go to the bathroom now and I’m going to let you wash everything off. And when you are done you are going to be stronger than ever. I am going to help you on every single step you do okay? You are not alone.”

It took a few weeks for Ahsoka to find her peace again but she was back, stronger than ever. 

Anakin had helped her in any way there was and hadn’t stopped supporting her for one second. 

She was at peace again and had successfully locked that guy in. 

~~ **…** ~~

“Thank you”, she was sitting next to Anakin. They were watching the sunset on Shilli since they had some days off.

“Hm? For what?” - “For your help”, she answered and kissed his cheek. “My love, there is nothing to thank for. What he did was beyond anything. If any man doesn’t help his very beautiful girlfriend in such a moment he is a dick and I hate him.”

“I love you” - “I love you too Skygirl” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> if you need help or someone to talk to after this don't be resistant to text me: "mareenkenobi_" or "sandhxter" on instagram
> 
> leave your opinion in your comments :)


End file.
